


Bobby find's out

by wssh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wssh/pseuds/wssh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get wasted and get dirty but what happens when Bobby comes in the morning to pick them up for breakfast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobby find's out

Bobby opened the door to the boy’s hotel room, the smell of Jack Daniels hung heavily in the air, he looked down and saw a couple bottles lying carelessly on the floor, drops of the spirit on the floor, joining the rest of the satins on the filthy carpet. He rolled his eyes and kicked the bottles off to the side, away from the doorway.

“Jesus Christ, boys.” The words muttered through his lips and were suffocated by his deep sigh. He took a couple steps into the door, his boots crushing pastry, pressing it deeply into the carpet. He looked up and noticed a disposable pie tray ripped in half, one half n the floor at the end of the bed and the other resting on the pillow. He noticed red stains on the pillowed and rushed over, worry beginning to creep into his mind. He dipped his thick, dirty finger into the remnants of a cherry pie filling and raised it to his nose. He breathed it in deeply, inhaling the scent of the defrosted berries, exhaling his disappointment. His eyes were drawn up to the wall; cherry-pie handprints decorated the walls. Bobby wiped his finger on his oil-stained shirt and called out to the boys

“Sam! Dean! Where are you? Idjits!” His voice travelled through the small room and he marched on through to the bathroom. He pulled at the door but it wouldn’t open, after a few more attempts he yelled out again.

“Boys! Are you in there?!” When there was no response he kicked open the door. Splinters of wood flew across the bathroom and ricocheted off the floor and the walls, he watched as the shards bounced around and then he saw them.

“What the fuck!” his voice boomed and echoed through the bathroom, bouncing of the tiles and blasting him in the face. The two brothers lay unconscious and naked in the bath, their bodies entwined. Scratches and fresh purple bruises covered their skin and red marks circled Deans wrists, His legs tied with rope as he lay onto of his brother. On the floor next to the bathtub, some more heavy-duty rope lay with frayed slices; he gathered they had been made by the knife that was beside the rope and he guessed that’s what left the mark on Dean’s wrists.

“That’s a little more masochistic then I would have imagined.” He muttered. Bobby walked over to the bath and turned the cold tap on full blast, the water spitting all over the brothers. Their eyelids opened and their eyeballs rolled around cluelessly in their heads. He turned the tap back off and Dean’s eyes caught sight of Bobby and their eye’s locked in an awkward encounter. Bobby peeled his eye’s from Dean’s and walked out of the bathroom and ripped the stained, white sheet off the bed. He made his way back to the bathroom and threw the sheet over the boys. A screech came from below the sheet and Bobby cringed as his ears almost burst.

‘Am I dead?!” Sam’s voice trailed out from under the sheet, fear piggybacking his words. His hands fluttered and Bobby stood and watched as the sheet flapped around.

“Sammy.” Dean’s voice caresses his brothers ears and his hand settled to a rest.

“Dean? Are we both dead?” His voice almost a whisper, but much calmer.

“No, Sammy, we’re alive.” Bobby pulled back the sheet just as Dean rested his head on his brother’s chest.

“Jesus Christ!” Sam jolted, his forehead colliding with the tap, his skin split open. Dean’s eyes followed as blood dribbled down his nose and rolled over his lips. He sat up and brushed the blood of his brother’s dazed face, his thumb caressing his brother’s lips. Sam looked down at his brother and their faces softened. Bobby watch on as they kissed, completely ignorant of his presence. Bobby was frozen with disbelief, he’d never seen a more pure look of love then what he was witnessing from the two brothers. He shook his head, drawing himself out of the trance and kicked the bathtub. The boys looked up and awkwardly smiled.

“Well I guess he knows now.” Dean muttered and Sam rested his chin on his brother’s shoulder.

“Sorry you had to find out this wa-” Sam was cut off Bobby’s piercing eye’s burning into him.

“Look, boy’s, it’s fine I ain’t judgin’ ya, just put some clothes on and let’s get breakfast, I’m really fucking hungry so hurry up.” He left the hotel room with out another word, shutting the door behind him and he sat out the front in an old wire chair and waited for the boys. His boy’s, he thought, he was like a father to them now. His masculinity jumped out of him as he though how happy he was for them, he was always worried they would never find bliss and love but what he had just witnessed was the truest love and he would never understand.

The boys showered and dressed emerged from the room, their arms around each others waists and their faces masked with serenity, they didn’t feel the need to hide anymore, fuck what people think, they know they’re still badass’. Their bruises covered their arms and Dean's wrist still bore the marks of the rope. Both of their necks coated with hickeys and scratches, Sams head bruised from hitting the tap and Dean's eye outlined with purple bruising.

"Do you kids maybe want to put on a jacket and a scarf? Maybe some make up and heels to?" They all laughed and piled into the impala, when the doors shut the car took off, spraying gravel throughout the car-park.


End file.
